Breakaway Timeline
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: This is why History is not supposed to repeat. This is why countries are to live alone, live only for their people. This is why you should never bring children into this...A one-shot connected to the new story, I Knew I Shouldn't Have Flunked History!


_A/N: Hello! Now I'm not going to say some crap like, "This is my first Hetalia fic" or "I think this is going to be great!" Because this is NOT my first Hetalia fic and how the heck should I know if it's great or not? It's up to you people to decide! Lay it on me!_

_So, this in a way is a On-shot to a big Hetalia project that I'm planning to post here. To check if the plot is good enough, I've devised this one-shot so you can have a taste of some of the characters and little bit of the plot. This is a test, you see, to check if this story is going to be good or another crap story among others._

_I really hope you like!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia

**Claim: **This story and some of the Ocs are mine. Please do not steal or I will hunt you down.

**Warning: Language, Implied torture**

Vasya Romanova belongs to **I'm Fluent In Google Translate**

Sabrina Ospel belongs to **daleksuperfan**

Nicolai Romanova belongs to **Friendly Neighbourhood Stalker**

Lena Habsburg belongs to **Neko13Kuran**

Aapeli Jarvinen belongs to **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

Dialang Wu Shay belongs to **moonlight-gurl808**

Ellen Aki belongs to **Sparkly Butlerz**

Lara Merfynsson belongs to **xSimply-Simplex**

Enjoy!

* * *

**2010**

**Sweden, Malmo**

**04:30PM**

* * *

Because there was five Nordics countries, there had to be five children. No questions asked. But unlike the special boys and girls around the globe, they were given but a different path then their fellow cursed beings.

Three girls, two boys.

The first girl, and the one to be housing the meeting, was a tall twenty year old, who had bright blue eyes and short brown hair. She was dressed in her warmest clothes, because it was currently cold in Sweden. Although She was from Denmark, Skagen, she acted as if the house they were currently in was hers (which by the way, was not.)

Going with stereotypes here, we say she's like this because apparently all Danish people are bossy. I mean no offence to any Danish people currently reading this.

The second girl was the one who had actually owned the house. She was also a year older then the other girl and happened to be the tallest one in the room.

Her tall height embarrassed her boyfriend, who was way smaller then her.

With light blonde hair, shining blue eyes behind glasses and a bright smile, you would have no reason to be intimated by her. But still most people did. We have no idea as to why they are intimated, maybe people are just weird nowadays.

At least it kept other girls from going near her boyfriend.

The final girl was one who kept to herself and pretended not to be surrounded by weirdoes. Which by the way was impossible. She was like a magnet! It kind of reminds me of the time when that super nerd found her and wanted to…Oh, sorry! Lost track there.

So anyway, she had long ash grey hair (which seemed to cause problems for her when it was windy ((this is the problem with long hair))) and violet eyes.

So now that I've introduced, I mean described, the girls lets head over to the boys. Not that I'm preferring the boys, it's just not many boys actually get enough attention in these fandoms. The Oc boys that is, the Hetalia cast get 'plenty' of attention.

~cough~

So, the first boy had pale blue eyes and short blonde hair. He was smiling but don't go thinking he's a cheerful guy because it takes a lot to gain his trust. Like for example, making his girlfriend climb the nearest mountain for goats.

He got punched for that.

The final boy had brown hair and violet/blue eyes. In a way, he reminds me of this guy off this anime. The only difference is that this guy is not gay and does not stalk a teacher that is seventeen years older then him.*

Finally, the descriptions are done…what~? There's more? Damn it!

"So, I've called this meeting to bring to your attention our newest, most deadliest case!" The short brown haired girl declared, pumping her fists up.

The brown haired boy sighed. "If this is about the mouse after your stupid cheesecake, give it up!"

She waved her hand. "I'm sorry Arvid, I believe that I'M the one talking., besides, it's not about that mouse…I killed it with uncle Mathias's axe!"

Kids, never steal your uncle's axe to kill mice, it's not nice!

The ash gray haired girl, Lara Merfynsson, took over her cousin's questioning. "Then what is it about Brita?"

Brita smirked, her blue eyes lighting up in excitement. "We're going to solve the mystery of the Breakaway Timeline!"

She got four shocked looks in return.

"Are you mad? That's impossible!" Ellen Aki, the Swedish girl, bellowed. "We don't even know _when_ it began! Much less who started it!"

"If you asked! Maybe we could help?" A booming voice interrupted. The five Nordic children turned around to see their beloved country personifications in front of them.

Finland ran over and hugged Aapeli, the Finnish boy, who tried to wiggle away from him. "I just wanted to say hello~!"

"You could do that without touching me!" He retaliated but gave up in the end, sending a glare at his girlfriend, who was smirking at him.

Brita jumped over to the one of the taller men, who had the same coloured eyes and smirk as her. "Uncle Mathias!"

The Danish nation swung his arms around her, which was surprising because he looked to be a few years older then her. But we all knew the truth…

Sweden and Ellen nodded to each other while Norway and Arvin merely watched, also keeping an on their family members: Iceland and Lara.

-**HETALIA-**

"So, you guys want to know more about the Breakaway Timeline?" Denmark asked, relaxing in his seat.

Brita nodded enthusiastically, if she nodded any faster I'm pretty sure her head would fall off.

Norway calmly continued talking, ignoring the Danish idiots. "We'll tell you, but you must never tell anyone else."

Aapeli blinked. "I thought that you guys only knew about us though, not others."

Finland patted his head. "Ah, but we do have friends that tell us things. But you must understand that there is no set beginning nor set end for this Timeline. History can have surprising affects on us all."

"I don't understand, is that a good thing?" Ellen questioned.

"N't N'c's'r'lly," Sweden responded.

Denmark thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, like the Austrian girl who was kidnapped and tortured!"

* * *

In a hospital located in Austria, a young woman with long chestnut hair and violet eyes, stared out the window. She clutched her arm, glancing down at the scars before a look of determination crossed her face.

"Lena," the Hungarian boy beside her muttered.

"I have to recover, I have to grow strong, I have to **beat him**."

Standing outside her room was a taller man with brown hair, violet eyes and classy clothes. He sighed before being pulled into a hug by a long brown haired woman.

"Austria, I made sure to whack him thirty times with my pan!"

* * *

"Or maybe the young Hong Kong girl whose family split apart faster then she thought." Iceland added.

* * *

Devastation was evident on the black haired Asian girl as she watched her home, the only one she knew, burnt down to the ground. Beside her was a brown haired boy and a black haired girl.

"where is Gege?" She asked, looking up at a man who approached her. He shook his head, his face remaining blank.

Dialang broke down in tears for the first time, clutching him.

Hong Kong bit his lip, not sure what to do.

* * *

Lara raised her hand. "Wasn't there a Switzerland person involved too?"

* * *

She clutched the boy closer to her, running through the collapsing building.

"Big sister, I don't feel good." The boy mumbled, coughing.

Sabrina Ospel dodged a brick, scraping her knee in the process. "Hang on, please hang on!"

"Big sister, why is there red stuff coming out my mouth?" He asked, making her speed up.

"Just a little closer."

"I feel sleepy…."

"Stay awake dammit!"

"…It hurts."

"Wake up…Wake up…WAKE UP!"

* * *

"There were loads of people involved, but it probably grabbed people's attention as soon as it hit the Russian child."

The five occupants nodded in understanding, having heard what tragedy befell that day.

* * *

"Nicolai stared blankly through the window as he watched his older sister repeatedly kick the door. She was on lock down, not to be let out in case of danger.

"Nicolai, you're still here? Your sister will, like, be okay." The polish girl said, smiling cheerfully.

He gave her a nod but did not stray away from the window. Funny, he never imagined his sister ever being put in an institute.

So then, why was she there if she was not the type to go in there?

"Ah, so this is where they hide her! I think it's time to take action, da?" A cheerful voice spoke up, making both teens jump. Turning around, they were shocked to see the personification of Russia in front of them, holding a bloodied up led pipe.

He held it up and swung.

All that was heard was loud screams and smashing glass.

* * *

The five Nordics plus the five normal human all tried to peace it together. How did it all fit? What was the connection?

Ellen sighed. "It's hopeless. We don't have any dates or any suspects."

"Not true, we have **eleven suspects**!" Finland cheerfully arrived.

The five teenagers/adults blinked at them. "We do?"

"Of course, like the Italian girl who wanted to prove that her country was not weak….let's start from there!"

* * *

**2008**

**Libya, Tripoli**

**11:05am**

* * *

After five hours of none stop fighting, the Turkey woman collapsed, unconscious. The redhead standing over her looked at her opponent for a few minutes, before jumping up and down.

"Another victory for Italy! At this rate my country will become the strongest!" She cheered, getting strange looks from the pedestrians walking by.

"Alessa-san, Italy won against the Ottoman Empire anyway." A Japanese girl spoke up, shaking her head.

The redhead paused before tears sprang in her eyes. "What? B-but I beat her! Are you saying this does not count?"

The German boy on the other side of her shook his head. "Alessa, you won-isn't that what you wanted?"

She turned to him with a pout. "But if Italy won against the Ottoman Empire then it means nothing! I have to win wars that Italy does not! So I can prove we are strong!"

Juria Shay clasped her hands together. "Well, while you go and embarrass yourself, I am going for food!"

Alessa sat on the floor, an annoyed and angry look on her face. Flynn Klein, the blonde haired German, shook his head before following after the black haired Japanese girl.

Alessa flopped backwards on the ground, staring at the sky.

"I miss you Fratello, why did you have to go and disappear now of all times?"

Sitting a few feet away from her was a light brown tabby cat with a curl on the left side of it's head. It bowed it's head, in sadness.

* * *

Juria pulled out her cell phone and dialled the number she knew of heart. She couldn't help but smile, which she rarely showed to people.

"_Ni hao?"_

"Nee-chan! It's me, Juria-"

"_I am not in right now, please leave a message after the beep_."

She exited the call before sliding to the ground. Although she came on this journey to find herself, she could not help but miss her older brother.

A small black-and-white bobtail cat walked by with dull eyes, but instead of continuing walking, it at in front of her.

She smiled but quickly shook her head.

It was just a cat after all…

* * *

-As soon as he declared the room empty, besides the charcoal-furred serious-looking-cat with blue eyes, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch.

Pressing a button, a picture of a woman with long blonde haired smiled back at him. He stared at it for a few more minutes before shaking his head.

"Bruder….Why are you never here when I need you the most?"

* * *

**2010**

**Sweden, Malmo**

**05:45pm**

* * *

"Speaking of the trio, where are they now?" Lara asked, not having seen them for a year.

"Germany said that they've gone to stop the 'cursed ones,'" Iceland responded.

Could it be possible that those three were the ones behind it?

Sweden nudged Finland who looked at him in confusion before snapping his fingers.

"Ah yes, the other suspects. My, these lot certainly seem to be up to something at least."

* * *

**2009**

**France, Paris**

**07:00PM**

* * *

"Why did you let them get away? You know as well as me that I could have caught them!" A voice hissed in his hear, making him sigh in annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we have to keep them alive for now. Why don't you go and find some new plaything to play with?"

The figure smirked. "I did, an Austrian girl that was annoying the boss. He said he wanted her out of the way, so I cut up her pretty skin~! It was actually adorable, how she screamed!"

The blonde haired boy smudged out his cigarette, snorting. "You break them so fast, this is why you aren't allowed near them."

"B-but I want to play with them! You're so mean Pierre!" The figure stomped their foot, like a child who doesn't get the toy they wanted.

Pierre smirked, flicking the figure on the head before stepping away from the balcony and heading to the stairs.

"Acting like a child?" he called out, "how immature of you."

As he walked away, the figure looked out to the city before glancing down at the bloody knife they held.

"…I didn't mean to make her cry, I just wanted her to smile."

* * *

Pierre arrived at a large house, one that seemed a little off...

"Oi, open the door!" he called out, bashing the door.

A messy brown-haired boy opened the door with an annoyed look. "Oh, it's you. I thought someone intelligent had arrived."

Pierre sneered back at him before stepping into the house.

"Where is he?"

"In the living room, eating all the food."

As the two began to quarrel, a pale boy raised his hand, looking at it with fascination.

"I can't wait! Until my empire is built! Then that stupid personification, will finally meet it's master!"

* * *

**2010**

**Sweden, Malmo**

**06:26PM**

* * *

They all got confused because they had yet to find out what exactly the group was doing. They had done something, but it's scaring effects did not reach them.

Before anything else could be said, the window crashed open and a figure stepped into the room.

The could not tell who the figure was, but obviously something was off about them. All that they could see was the figure was wearing a large red cloak.

"Let the games, begin!"

* * *

**From the author who brought you:**

**My Butler Killed My Mum**

**Stupid Cheap Knockoff Toy**

**Comes a new story**

**Full of twists and turns**

**Meet new characters**

**See how our favourite Hetalia characters have to deal with the consequences of their actions**

**I**

**Present **

**To**

**You**

**I Knew I Shouldn't Have Flunked History!**

**Coming soon!**

* * *

So what do you think? Come on, give me your comments! It's a teaser after all.

Oh yeah, here's a challenge:

**CAN ANYONE GUESS WHICH ANIME USES THIS EXACT STYLE OF FORMAT? You know, the whole 'date thing.' First person who gets it, gets a place in the story.**

**To people who have already got a character in this story, please do not answer.**

*-Junjou Romantica reference to the Terrorist pairing

In 1911, Italy beat the Ottoman Empire, stopping them from taking Libya.

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


End file.
